Another Day, Another Time
by LittleScarlet
Summary: The South Blue district of the Grand Line city hosts the trashes and misfits of society. It was the entrance to the underground. Eustass Kid has lived his life on the surface peacefully after washing his hands clean. Until fate brought a certain someone to his doorsteps. Someone who would dig out his previous connection to the underworld. Strangely, he allows it to happen.
1. Prologue

**Another Day, Another Time**

**A/N:** I actually planned for this as a one-shot to cure my block on the other story I'm writing, but I got some good idea so I thought 'what the heck, might as well give it a few chapters.' Hahaha…Hope you like it!

**Prologue - In The Rainy Day**

* * *

_I wonder what those pale grey eyes are looking at all the time, quietly, silently, staring into the distance. His lips closed tightly as if he was concentrating on something. As if something he sees was bothering him and a flicker of light would dance through those silver orbs. As gorgeous as they are, it didn't do me any good complimenting them, he would frown and groaned in disdain. Mannerism he certainly lacked but there was something entrancing about him that made me unable to take my eyes off him. It was the first time I realized that I was in love with him._

…

The ticking of the clock was hauntingly calming in that gloomy Monday afternoon. The shop was empty and the occasional trickle of the leaky faucet echoed in the room. For a slow day like this, Kid would've dozed off already. Strangely, for some reason he was wide awake. From outside the glass door, he could hear the lazy murmur of the town folks. Absentmindedly, he tried to pick up some random stranger's conversation just outside his shop, when suddenly a rather obnoxious snoring interrupted his thoughts. Kidd turned his head and he was met with a sight of his best friend snoozing away behind his desk. As much temptation there was, he tried his best not to smack the blond awake. After all, who could blame him for falling asleep in such a slow day. Even though Killer was not much of a chatter, Kid appreciated his company when minding the shop. He was always calm and polite even to the shittiest of customers. At least, while Killer was awake. His sleeping version however, was plain offensive to the eardrums.

Just when Kid started to throw paper clips in Killer's mouth, the door rang. The redhead turned around to greet the customer, but the words died in his throat. Standing by the entrance was a man, not much older than himself. But damn, he looked downright homeless, his clothes were torn in several places, he was drenched from top to toe, His jeans were spattered with mud stains and it seemed like he lost one of his shoes. He looked _very_ lost. Crazy shits happen in this part town. Kid and Killer usually find amusement in other people's misery and try to guess what happened by looking at the mess. But even Kid couldn't figure out what happened to this poor guy.

"Umm, hey?" The man greeted, although his eyes looked distracted.

"Uh, hi. Welcome." Kid replied hesitantly. He hoped this guy was not an escapee from the asylum. There was one not so far down the road, owned and managed by the Donquixote family. He wouldn't be caught dead tangling himself in any mess created by that particular bunch.

"Excuse me, would it be okay if I stay here for a while. At least until the rain stops."

Kid peered outside the window and sure enough, it was pouring hard. Normally, he would had kicked out a dodgy looking man like this, but this guy just looked too pitiful and already had his share of bad luck for the day. Contrary to people's opinion, Eustass Kid did have a heart, although he didn't show it that often. The redhead looked at the mysterious and decided to let him stay. He wasn't too fond of strangers dripping mud all over the floor, but at least he got Killer to clean up. It was his fault to fell asleep anyway, that would teach him a lesson.

"Sure, take a seat." Kid brought up a wooden stool from under the counter and offered it to the raven-haired man.

Oddly, the man just stood there awkwardly, still clutching at the white rag to his chest. That was the first time Kid really took a good look at his face. The man was beautiful; sharp nose, perfectly shaped jawline, a goatee, and a pair of gorgeous looking grey eyes. First thing that crossed Kid's mind was the dripping wet man standing in his shop was hot as hell. The second thing was, the guy might be a runaway sex slave, and he certainly got the look for it. Then he remembered his promise. He swore never to get tangled in the underground business ever again. His past experience with those sorts didn't go so well.

"Hey. I don't mind if you just want to stand there until the rain stops. But believe me, it's better for you to sit down." Kid sighed. He really couldn't careless if the man got tired from standing the whole time, but as the time ticked by, it's getting more and more awkward by the second. He took a glance at Killer who was still slumped on his chair. The snoring had died down but with his blue striped bandana covering his eyes, it was hard to tell if the man was awake. Kid really hope Killer would wake up in any minute, that guy is better in dealing with people.

"It's not like I don't want to sit, but could you hand me a chair or something?" asked the stranger.

_Hand_ him a chair? Is this guy serious? It's right fucking _there! _Kid was starting to lose his patience.

"Are you trying to mess with me? The fucking chair is right fucking there. Or do you a fucking throne? Huh? A throne for your frail royal ass? Get your shit together before I kick you and your royal ass out into the rain!" Kid started to fumed. How Killer slept through that, nobody knows.

And then there was silence. After a few moments, a smirk formed on the stranger's lips and he started snickering. Oh, apparently that bastard found amusement in Kid's profanities. Kid was readying himself for another round when the raven-haired man started to explain.

"If you haven't noticed it yet, I might as well tell you." He laughed.

"I'm blind."

* * *

**A/N:** Yep. Told you I got a crazy idea. You guys do know who the poor stranger is right? Some of you guys would probably try to hunt me down and kill me now…Ahahaha…But please leave a review instead. Your opinions on this is a really appreciated!

Sorry if it's rather short, it's just the prologue. The next would be better! I promise! :D


	2. Chapter 1

**Another Day, Another Time.**

Chapter.1 –Provoking the Beast

* * *

It was as if time stopped on its track. Kid surely did not predict this turn of event. He let the pause dragged on to an awkward silence. The constant water dripping from the stranger's clothing as though serving as a timer definitely wasn't helpful at all. Fumbling for the right thing to say, he managed to blurt out a single word;

"Okay."

It was a simple case of brain malfunction in time of need and to Kid's bewilderment, the stranger found it to be quite amusing. At first, there was a chuckle, and then it turned into an open laughter. Strange at it was, Kid was oddly relieved hearing the man laughed at his speechlessness, yet at the same time, slightly irritated. If it was some other guys, he would have bashed their heads in, but this case was different. _'Damn my double standard morale!'_ The redhead lamented as he calmly waited for the laughter to die down. Fuck, it had gone on for quite a while. Kid was prepared for a lot of situation, but he certainly lacked the retort for a drenched blind guy laughing on his expense.

"Aren't you a dumb one!" The stranger said in midst of his laughing fit. "I'm sorry but, 'okay'? Is that the best you got?"

He had never hit a blind guy before and this one was asking for it.

The raven-haired stranger continued laughing like mad. Were those tears forming in the corner of his eyes? Was it? Kid was ready to kick him out of his shop. Where the hell did the stereotype of disabled people were always nice came from? The one standing right in front of him was a spawn of the devil himself. The redhead was almost certain that this bastard was an escapee from the nearby asylum. Was there an emergency number in case of a lunatic breaking out of his cell? He doubted it.

Kid had started to develop a throbbing vein on his forehead when the laughter gradually died down, replaced with a very amused looking young man wiping the tears off the corner of his eyes.

"I'm sorry," he chuckled, "I've never heard that one before."

Now Kid was confused.

"What?"

If only the strange man could see the expression on Kid's face right now, he would have burst into another laughing fit. Normally, he would keep his cool, but today was one of the most bizarre days he had ever had.

"Let me enlighten you, kind sir," he started to explain," usually when a person found out that I'm blind, most of them would say 'Oh, I'm so sorry' or something of the sort."

Kid mentally smacked himself. Did he just break another social norm? Wouldn't be the first, but still.

"But you sir –" A pause. " –a single 'okay'? Now that was golden."

Yep. Kid felt like a genius. Kid didn't have any good comeback for that, but he was worried that if the silence dragged on for too long, the lunatic would hurl another round of insult, or worse, start another laughing fit. So he thought of something to at least distract the guy until that damn blond of his woke up from his beauty sleep. '_Dammit, Killer!'_

"So, what's your name?" Kid asked as he handed him a chair, nudging Killer not so softly nor discreetly in the process.

"Hmm? Why so curious now?" The man had the balls to smirk.

"For all I know you might be a serial killer on the run, there might be a bounty on your head."

The stranger pondered for a second and decided to play a little bit with the shop owner.

"I might be. If there really is a bounty on my head, how much do you think I would worth?"

"20 bucks, top."

"That's harsh. So I only worth a measly 20 bucks." This was getting really annoying for Kid. Just answer the damn question already.

"Trafalgar. I'm Trafalgar Law." Sensing Kid's irritation, Law decided to reward him that piece information at the very least.

Strange name for a strange guy, it's only fitting. Kid rubbed his neck feeling the strain of his muscles, being in the same room with that Trafalgar guy was stressful. The redhead couldn't remember when was the last time he got this annoyed.

"It's common courtesy to tell me your name after you learned mine."

Kid was baffled. What could this brat possibly know about common courtesy when he himself had come into the store and blatantly insulted the owner. But what the heck, he might as well tell the weirdo before he started branding him with some fucked up nicknames.

"The name's Kid. Eustass Kid."

Kid waited for some witty retort regarding his name that he knew for sure would follow. But nothing came. Well, that's a first.

"So, Mr. Eustass is it?" Law just sat there with a smile on his face. "I'd like to thank you for your…hospitality." He sounded reluctant to utter the last word, and Kid scowled at that. The bastard should be grateful that Kid was kind enough to let him run his mouth and not kick him out into the rain, or the nearest sewer.

Finally, the silence return and the pouring of the rain turned harder with no sign of stopping anytime soon. Law, sensing their short conversation was over, he resigned himself to listen to the rain, with half of his eyelids closed and stared down into nothingness. The sight was eerily charming that made the redhead uncomfortable and anxious to leave the room. Kid was planning to go get some coffee from the back of the shop until he remembered the rag Law brought into his shop. He had better be not hiding any knifes in there. There had been a lot of cases where crooks pretended to be handicapped to let people's guard down.

"Hey."

That got Law's attention. His head lazily turned to face the direction of Kid's voice acknowledging it with a barely audible hum.

"What's that in your bag?"

"I'm shocked Mr. Eustass, surely even a brute such as you know better than nosing around other's personal belonging."

Okay, one more word and Kid's gonna skin the little bitch alive.

"The hell. I'm just making sure that you're not trying to rob me and shit." He seethed.

"I assure you it's nothing of that kind. But I doubt you'd appreciate me bringing the content out in the open."

The fuck? What kind of fucked up game was this guy playing? Now the redhead is really curious. But he remained standing still halfway between the door leading to the back of the shop and his seat contemplating whether Law would noticed if he snuck really quietly and took a peek of what's really inside the white bag. But didn't the TV says that blind people had enhanced ability or some sort? Dammit, he wouldn't want to get found out and bitten by the guy. He didn't trust the smaller man to be sane enough to not do so. Kid craned his neck trying to get a glimpse of the stuff, but it was zipped up and the dumb bag just sat there unmoving daring Kid to open it.

It was a standstill. Damn, now he really couldn't get his coffee or he could just woke Killer up and ask him to watch the dodgy looking guy. Why didn't that occurred to him before? Just on cue Killer sat up like nothing happened and without sparing Kid a second glance, strolled towards the backdoor leaving Kid speechless at his immaculate escape timing.

The door behind him closed and he Kid could swear he caught a glimpsed of an amused smirk from the blond before he disappeared into the kitchen. The blond had been awake the whole time and was silently enjoying his misery.

"Goddammit Killer! Get your ass back here!" He yelled. _'And make me a coffee while you're at it!' _He was tempted to add but it would dampen his effort of sounding angry.

"Am I correct if I were to assume that you had just been abandoned by your companion?"

"Shut. Up." The redhead hissed between his clenched teeth while rubbing his forehead, the guy was just infuriating. "Just shut the fuck up."

Trafalgar sat there smiling to himself looking smug, that little devil.

The read head contemplated to let it go. He decided that whatever that skinny twig had in his bag couldn't do him any harm. If Law had the balls to jump him, Kid would gladly take him on and wipe that annoying little smirk off his perfect little face. _Wait, what?_ Dammit, annoying as he was, Kid had to admit the blind guy was extremely attractive when he wasn't running that pretty mouth of his. It would be a real shame to damage that face. Kid had had a lot of experiences fighting on the street and left him with quite a few scars every here and there. His nose was broken a few times and he never bothered to get it fixed, leaving him with a slightly disfigured nose. He never gave it a second thought every time he looked into the mirror and even when he did, he regarded them as a proud trophy that proved he survived whatever was thrown at him. Of course all of that was in the past. Now he ran a business with Killer as a tattoo artist.

Even though would never want to go back to the life of violence, there was one thing he certainly couldn't deny. He missed the fight and the thrill.

Looking at the figure sitting in his shop. At first, he figured that Law was one of the gutter rats he once was too, but further inspection proved otherwise. Albeit he was drenched in what seemed like sewer water, in tattered clothes, and missing his shoe –_seriously, what the fuck actually happened?_ –Law was well fed. A tad bit skinny, but in a healthy way, a bit lacking in manner, but there is a tone in his voice that hinted he was one of those stuck up prick in the upper class. Everything about him just didn't seem add up. God, it was so frustrating. Kid was never used to think too hard on things and now it's hurting his brain and face. His right cheek is burning, and that was the time he realized Killer was pressing a hot cup of coffee against his face.

"THE FUCK-" He yelled and he was on the edge of punching Killer in the face.

"You're welcome." The blond replied in his usual monotone voice and walked over to Law and hand him a cup too.

"Thank you." Law replied, sipping his steaming cup of coffee. The rain was beginning to let up, but it was still pouring too hard to go. The hot substance was a pleasant gift and possibly the best thing that he had received today. It even prevented Law to tease Kid about how nice his companion was as compared to him. He refrained from it in fear of Kid snatching away his hot cup of coffee, which would lead to him getting kicked out of the shop.

Law knew he shouldn't stay long. No, he _couldn't._ They would come looking soon. But with all the shits he went through battling the storm, he was determined that it wouldn't be a wise idea to leave this cozy place. Hopefully the heavy rain had washed away his trail. His attention wandered to the occasional car that passed through the road, fearing that one would eventually stop in front of the shop, and dragged him back to his cage. It has been long since he went outside on his own, it has been a shitty journey, but he has found a nice place. No, he should know better than getting Kid and his friend involved in his mess, but there was something about both of them that Law couldn't quite put his fingers on. Call it instinct, but Law had never been wrong.

Suddenly this crazy idea sprung up, Law didn't know if it would work. But he has nothing to lose, so what the heck.

"I've decided." He said out loud, which stopped Kid's ranting at Killer.

"What?" Kid and Killer spoke in unison.

"I'm going to stay here."

"WHAT?!"

* * *

**A/N: I love writing Kid and Killer's interaction. They're just the best! XD**

A review will give me a great boost of motivation to write, just saying…Hahaha.

Have a nice day!


	3. Chapter 2

**Another Day, Another Time**

**A/N:** You might have noticed that I'm juggling several stories at the same time, but I have to THANK YOU for your patience in dealing with this particular writer! Enjoy the story.

Thanks for all the reviews! Even though this is still a very early stage of the story, I felt very touched by the support you've all given!

**Snoopypompom, Shiina Yuki, sa-mu-uu, yoo, MiKaGu, **and** 13TailedArticFox**

**13TailedArticFox:** About making this fic M rated, it did crossed my mind. I'll _try_ *wink wink*

**Chapter.2 – Pest**

* * *

One moment Trafalgar Law was in a warm, cozy shop despite being half drenched, and the next moment he found his ass freezing in the rain. He really shouldn't have antagonized the shop owner too much, '_what was his name again? Ah right, Mr. Eustass'_. Despite not knowing what the man looked like, he could feel the hard muscular arms when he was being hauled not-so-gently and thrown out of the shop. He wasn't even mad and honestly, it was actually quite refreshing. For once, there was someone who treated him like a proper human being instead of a delicate ice sculpture. Law was deliberately acting like an asshole and was happy to pay the price. Well, now that he thought about it, maybe not so much. Not when there was a string of executives searching for him, and certainly not after he lost one of his shoes when he fell down the sewer.

'_Damn rat' _Law muttered under his breath recalling the feeling of a vile creature gnawing on his feet, he had took it off in time before the rat chewed off his toe, but alas, the shoe was washed away by the strong current due to the heavy rain. Well it wasn't all bad, the creature paid for it with its life and is now rotting away in his bag, waiting to be chucked into the first asshole who decided to drag him back to the Donquixote institution. The rain showed no sign of stopping and Law could still hear muffled voices from the inside of the shop. No, he was not a type of person to wait for people to feel pity for him. He was not a lost puppy for God's sake, and yet he found himself waiting by the door that was slammed right in front of his face not two minutes ago. He seriously need to move on. But where to? He fled without a particular place in mind, he fled because he was fed up. All he knew was he needed to get as far away as he could, _when_ he could.

Just as Law was about to journey on into the unknown, he heard a door being burst opened and a strong hand clasped around his arm, yanking him back. Law has been told to have excellent reflexes despite of his flaws, but it was hardly the right time to prove it. His free arm dug into his bag and grab his trophy by the tail, swinging it back and earned a loud smack across whatever it hit.

"WHAT THE FUCK!"

Oh, recognize that voice. _Oops._

He could hear sounds of what he interpreted as disgust along with the soulless thump of the corpse hitting the concrete ground. He might be joining the rat some time soon, and was waiting for the blow that was yet to come. Instead, he felt a strong arm lifted him off the pavement and over a hard shoulder. Kid was still grumbling when he drop the smaller man in his shop, while Law was too distracted to realize it and was dropped right smack on the ground. He heard Kid's wet footsteps storming to the back of the shop and slamming the poor door behind.

Silence came back to the room and he could hear Killer sighing somewhere near him, and to further confirmed Law's prediction, a dry towel was drop on the raven-haired male unceremoniously with an equally dry "Welcome back."

Law dug his finger into the old towel, soft from repetitive washing, and wordlessly started to dry himself. He was utterly flabbergasted.

'_This doesn't make any sense. None of it does.'_ Law thought to himself, _'You don't just shove a dead rodent on a person's face and he just let you into his shop.'_

Kid came back into the front room with a wet towel pressed to his face he never knew that flinging a rat into the face hurt like hell and he could only blame himself –no, Killer, he was gonna blame Killer's ass for getting him to go out and fetch the stuck up prick. But alas, he could only glare at the pitiful man sitting on the floor, vigorously drying his hair. Frankly, this is the nicest he had been to strangers, especially the one who just smacked his face with a dead rat. But he decided not to bring that up, not for now at the very least, not when Killer is within hearing distance. If the blond ever knew about that, the Kid would never hear the end of it.

Kid noticed that the bloody bastard sitting cross-legged tensed up as he walked towards his general direction. Yeah, he had better be scared. The redhead was barely an inch away from beating the blind boy up to pulp. Whatever attraction he had for the man evaporated. However lush his dark eyelashes were, however define his feature, or the smooth sultry insults rolling out of his tongue. _Dammit._

Killer stared at Kid visibly seething while quietly enjoying his coffee. The blond had always love the rainy days, especially when there was a theatric going on in front of him. He pondered if there was a way he could help the poor blind kid, without pissing Kid off any further. In all honesty, Killer wouldn't mind having the guy around for his entertainment and fueling Kid's frustration. Killer didn't show it, but he did hold petty grudges against his redheaded flat mate for always breaking his stuff.

Minutes passed, Kid and Law had calmed down and eventually tolerated each other's existence in the same room, Killer was then able to go back to enjoying the laid back rainy day. Unfortunately, the bliss was short lived as Killer noticed two men in black raincoats strolling down the otherwise deserted street. Killer's instinct, polished from years of dangerous lifestyle from his former job alerted him instantaneously.

"Kid." Killer called out in a cautious tone and nodded towards the direction of the two strangers.

Kid immediately took notice of what was wrong and ushered Law to hide underneath the counter as he saw the tall figures approaching his shop. He knew was risky to keep Law in the same room but they were out of time and he could only hoped that they haven't caught a glimpse of the raven-haired man yet. At this point, Kid was questioning himself repeatedly, '_Why would he hide the rude bastard? What obligation does he have for him? Why the fuck shouldn't he just hand over that little pest if these two were really looking for him?'_

Thoughts, thoughts –too much thinking was bad for him. Kid was constantly reminded of that every step of the way in his whole twenty-three years of life. Kid moved to his station pulling a stool and started to put away the sample files of his masterpieces. Killer on the other side of the room swiftly moved behind the counter effectively trapping Law between the blonde's jean cladded legs and the less than comfortable hard wood pressing against the tan man's back.

The familiar ring of the bell signaled the entrance of the two suspicious looking men. Their faces are covered with the hood of the raincoat but even Law could sense the menacing aura oozing from the two. The moment they entered the room, Killer could feel Law tensed up considerably.

"It's raining cats and dogs out there, ain't it? So what can I do for you today, gentlemen?" Kid greeted lightly and _damn_, it was so fake Killer just had to force down a snort.

"We're looking for someone." A curt reply from the first man as he took off his hood, showing ridiculously bulging eyes and face decorated with scars and a short blond mop.

'_Someone to fix that ugly mug, maybe.' _Kid thought to himself.

"Have you seen this man wandering pass here?" The man pulled out a picture from his coat and showed it to Kid. The red head recognized Law right away from the portrait and gave the man a bored look and shrugged. It was too cliché for his taste.

"I don't know, no one's crazy enough to run around in this kinda weather."

"Are you absolutely sure?" The man took a step closer to Kid while straining to stand a little straighter trying to close the height gap to the taller redhead. The view looked utterly comical from Killer's vantage point but he just let it slip not wanting to risk unnecessary conflict. Besides, he could feel that Law was dying to get the two men out of the shop as soon as possible. But they might as well get the reason those two were chasing Law. For all Killer knew, Law might be an escaped psychopath and he could only deal with one in his lifetime, and Kid had already filled up the spot long ago.

"Why are you guys looking for him anyway? Is he like a dangerous man or something of sort?" With that, Killer got the attention of the strangers.

"What's it to you-"

"Bellamy. Let me handle this." The other guy spoke for the first time and the so-called Bellamy visibly jumped, and squeaked out something. Kid was very satisfied with the change of character and made no effort to hide it. Instead, he grinned as smug as he could just to rub it in the blonde's face.

"We both worked for the DonQuixote institute and the man we are looking for is a patient of ours that had escaped recently." The man passed another copy of the picture to Killer, who received it impartially.

"And to answer your question, yes. His name is Trafalgar Law and he is very dangerous. Making it our top priority to escort him back to the institution."

Killer looked at the man with his tired eyes, who was standing very close to said escapee they were looking for, until Kid spoke up.

"Yeah, no. We haven't seen him. Might've ran a different direction."

All three men turned at stared at the redhead. Sensing that they had overstayed their welcome, the men took their leave after handing a card to Killer asking him to call if they saw or heard anything.

Silence returned to the shop once again.

Kid waited for Law to emerge from under the counter, but the raven-haired man stayed there, crouching and holding his knees to his chest, clearly shaken.

Killer left to the back of the shop and the silence grew uncomfortably awkward for the redhead. It felt like that time he attempted –and failed– to console Killer's baby cousin who was about to cry.

"Hey."

No answer.

"You can come out now."

Still no answer. Kid hated to admit it, but he was a little bit freaked out that the smaller man had died under there. Being suffocate by the smell of Killer's feet was not a good way to die.

"Look, if you wanted a place to stay for a while until whatever shit storm deal with those fuckers cleared up, we do have room for one more."

"Thanks."

Well, at least the guy was alive. Kid sighed as he was starting to regret his offer. He barely knew the guy and so far everything about the man reeked of trouble. Even so, who was he to judge considering what he had done in the past and he always had a soft spot for poor lost soul. It wouldn't be the first time he took in a rescue, and he was sure Killer would help. Maybe. No, he would _make_ him help no matter what.

It has been ten minutes now since the worker from the institution left, but Law had yet to show any inkling of moving away from his nest, it was starting to bother Kid a lot. The redhead walked over and kneeled to an eye level to the man in hiding.

"Hey, come now. Don't be a fucking child." He gripped the smaller man's upper arm and tugged, fishing Law out of his safe haven.

Kid finally got a really good look at Law's face after he came out and his expression made Kid's heart dropped to his stomach. Law looked so afraid and for the first time, he viewed the man in a different light. The raven-haired man was not just some manipulative asshole, but there was also something that he buried deep within. Law's fear was genuine, although the man would deny it later, for a brief instance Kid felt protective over the man he met not a few hours ago.

It was just like the old days when he recruited his crew, it brought a surge of nostalgic feelings. It was hardly the right time to be swept off his feet by a lost pup, yet it felt so odd and frustrating. Kid didn't even got the chance to chew Law off properly for the earlier incident and even bringing the guys on his trail into his shop. Maybe the last one wasn't directly Law's fault but it was such an eventful and tiresome day for both of them Kid felt obligated to reassure him that everything's gonna be fine.

"Hey, if you two could go upstairs and wash off instead of standing around like idiots, it would be great for my mental health."

Killer appeared out of nowhere, holding a mop planning to clean the now very wet and very muddy floor. Both men were equally startles and not till Killer cleared his throat did Kid realized how close he was standing in front of Law, still grabbing on to his arm no less. Kid's face flared up as red as his hair and dragged a confused looking Law to the back of the shop to go upstairs to their living quarters, when Killer slipped something into Kid's pocket in passing.

"Oh, yeah. I figured he would stay for a while so I placed an extra mattress in your room."

"How did you-"

"It's preliminary my dear, Eustass. I call it instinct, and it's not the first time you picked up a stray."

Now Killer was just being deliberately annoying and Kid wanted to smash his pretty head in. On the other hand, Law's discomfort grew apparent on his face, wanting to scold Killer for treating him like a lost dog but too awkward, grateful and tired at the same time to do so. Instead, he begrudgingly mumbled a half-hearted 'thank you.'

Killer raised his eyebrow to the weak response, while he thought to himself, '_This guy really is something else_.'

Oh, and Killer almost forgot.

"Kid, check your pocket. I believe it will help."

"Huh?"

The blond then proceed to clean up the store. Kid pulled out a thin plastic packet from his pants' pocket and practically went up in flame as threw the condom on the floor.

"What is it?"

"Nothing!" Kid snapped at the innocent question from Law and ushered him up the stairs wanting to get away from the muffled laughter emanating across the room.

_Damn Killer and his fucking 'instinct'._

* * *

**TBC**

**A/N:** YAY! I can't believe I could squeeze in the time to write and update in the middle of all this madness they call 'final year project.'

**Thanks for reading and let me know what you think about this chapter! Have a good day, everyone!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Another Day, Another Time**

**Chapter. 3 – A Hint of Red**

**A/N:** You guys have no idea how happy you've made me felt reading the reviews, although I'm sure some of you might want to choke to death me for taking so long to update this story….But please don't, I love you guys! Oh, and I've decided to change this into an M-rated fic!

Special thanks for the super long and awesome reviews from **Mezaron, sarge1130, Exo-Toxicimpulse, Fishicakes and LawLover! **You guys had me squealing with glee!

* * *

Slowly guided up each and every steps of the stair, Law found himself utterly speechless by the patience of the man he had fervently teased and vocally abused. Although it was undeniable that Kid had intentionally kicked him out into the rain a few minutes earlier, but it came as a pleasant surprise to the raven-haired man as he felt how gentle Kid's grip was when holding his own. But Law also felt that it Kid was nearing his limit, if the occasional benign tugging of his arm indicate anything. Curiously he followed, as he carefully kept his mouth shut. If there was a word Law would use to describe the whole experience, it'd be surreal. He felt a chill ran down his spine from the wet fabric of his clothes clinging tight to his body, the cold sturdy metallic stairs beneath his feet, and the warmth emitted from the hand guiding him. Occasionally, his shoulder would brush against one side of the walls, showing just how narrow the stairs were.

"We're here." Kid breathed out, as he let go of Law's hand.

Distracted, and not entirely registering Kid's words, Law nearly tripped by the sudden disappearance of the expected steps. He couldn't help but noticed that Kid didn't attempt to prevent him from falling in any way, as he regained his balance. He felt rather embarrassed by the foolish act, but embarrassment turned into irritation as he heard Kid was not so subtly snickering away.

"Yeah, very funny…laugh at the blind man, would you?" Law chided sarcastically.

"Hey, at least it got you your voice back."

"Shut up!" Law snapped as he sent his deadliest glare towards the direction of Kid's voice.

"Yo, stop staring at my chest."

Kid was enjoying the turn of event. As long as Killer was out of the picture, he felt like he could toy with the poor guy. Well, he did felt a bit guilty though. Kid knew that he shouldn't be messing too much with the raven-haired man as he was still in shock after the thug duo came to fetch him. But oh, the sweet, sweet temptation of revenge was too much to bear. It felt almost orgasmic to not be on the receiving end of the joke for once.

Law's expression turned from irritation, to horror as the chime of the front door's bell rang indicating a customer entering, or God forbid, Vergo and Bellamy had returned to get him. He started he hyperventilate and naturally, throwing Kid into a state of panic as well.

"Hey, hey, hey! Look at me! Relax, breathe! Don't break down on me now. It's fine, whoever they were they won't get you here. You're safe here." Kid decided to not be an asshole for once in his whole twenty-four years of life, and to be frank it felt incredibly awkward for the red head. He tried as best as he could to be soothing and convincing for the sake of his new roommate.

"Aren't you afraid mister Eustass?" Law looked up at him, his expression genuine with concern. But those eyes, those striking grey eyes pierce into Kid's very soul as they stared, although Kid knew that nothing lay beyond them.

"Yeah, well. I can handle them, my life so far isn't exactly a smooth sail and those bunch are nothing compared to the shitheads I used to tangle with." _Except if those people were really from the Don Quixote family, then we're royally fucked. _Kid decided to keep that little information to himself, he had some sort of a big brother complex, and he had took in quite a lot of wayward boys under his wing, some even took the privilege of giving him the nickname 'The _Captain_'.

Realizing that they were still standing very close to the staircase, Kid decided to move thing along. Even though he didn't know much about blind people, he certainly knew not to put them near the edge of the stair. With his patience –or lack there of –and Law's sharp tongue, he wouldn't need a psychic to tell him that he might just be the one sending Law tumbling down the steps. Carefully, the red head placed his palm on Law's shoulder to coax him into moving towards the old couch in front of the TV and sat him down. Then what? Okay, Kid was running out of idea, and Kid could here the faint sound of buzzing from downstairs. That was good, meaning it was an actual customer instead of the two coming back, Killer could handle it for now, as he got a much pressing matter at hand. Kid looked back at Law who was now sitting with his back slumped against the couch, with his fingers subconsciously picking on the old cracking leather. It was then when the red head realized what an idiot he had been. The guy was still drenched from top to toe.

'_Ah, crap. Killer would kill me if the couch got soaked.'_

"Um, hey. I think you should take a shower, you'll catch a cold, otherwise."

"A shower? Here?"

"No, out in the rain, dumbass." Kid retorted, his voice thick with sarcasm. "Get yer ass up! You're leaving butt prints on the couch."

Law snorted at that remark, and smirked as he did as he was told. That little gesture sent relief flooding down Kid's system. At the very least, the poor bloke is not a depressed sack of dung knew there were people out there who possess the ability to play with other's emotion, but this particular Trafalgar fucking Law freaking jump rope with it.

"I'll go get you a change of clothes. You go wait in the bathroom first." Kid said, as he walked away.

"Mr. Eustass?"

"What now? Can't you- Oh, right."

"You're an idiot."

Kid fumed silently, as he guided Law by the back of his neck towards the bathroom.

"It smells foul in here." Law cringed as his nostril was assaulted by the unholy scent of neglect and possibly mold. His red headed host replied to his comment with a stream of warm water straight to the face. Gasping and coughing, Law tried to block the current in futility with Kid using the showerhead as a weapon, while barking out profanities.

"Be fucking grateful that I even flushed! Now shut your cake hole and strip!"

"Yeah, you'd like that wouldn't you."

"What? NO! Not like _that_!" Bewildered, Kid shoved the showerhead he was holding to Law, and stormed out of the mess he had brought himself into. No, it wasn't entirely his fault. Killer was to blame. Yes, that fuzzy little blond was the one who convinced Kid to dragged Law's sorry ass back into the shop to begin with. The redhead was planning to make his best friend pay for this torment, but first he needed a change of clothes, he was also soaked due to the episode in the shower.

'_You'd like that wouldn't you?'_

Dammit. No, this had got to stop. Kid bolted into his room to grab a towel and rub it against his hair with more strength than necessary. Trying to rid his head of the dripping water, but it was mostly to wipe off the deliciously impure thoughts he was starting to develop. He needed to keep his head straight. What would that forever level headed blonde hermit said in times like this?

'_Practice safe sex, Kiddo'_

"FUCK IT!" Kid screamed out, "Wait, no! Un-fuck it. Do not fuck _him_ at all."

Sweet Jesus, even in his head, he could hear Killer snickering away.

Just below Kid's room, Killer was humming along to the faint thumping of Kid's frustrated pacing and stomping. "Today was a splendid day." _Indeed, if it's not for those two. _Outside, he could see the men from before peering inside from across the street. They were just standing there with no indication of making a move, but for Killer it was clear as day that it was a sort of warning to not mess with them. Their suspicion was yet to be proven it seemed, but it was a good idea to send Law and Kid upstairs to avoid any unwanted attention. Whatever Law's tie to the infamous Don Quixote family was, Killer doubted that the raven-haired man was just a mundane escapee. Even from their short encounter and few exchange of words, Killer had taken a liking to Law and those two men outside just confirmed that Law was some sort of victim to whatever crazy scheme they played. The blond would not stand still it if Law were to be dragged back to the mental institution by those men. His intuition was always on the dot, all he could do now was to warn Kid to be careful in handling the matter if it came to the worst-case scenario.

Up on the second floor, the red headed brute had calmed down considerably, if still somewhat flustered. He sat on the floor just outside the bathroom, listening to the stream of water from the shower and chanting a string of cuss words as some sort of calming mantra to himself. He hoped Killer wouldn't mind lending Law one of his favorite silk polka dotted shirts. It was not like Kid had any other choice, as none of Kid's shirts would fit Law. Sitting crossed-legged on the cold tiled floor, Kid was staring at the silhouette of the man he had provided shelter for absentmindedly when suddenly Law called out from the bathroom.

"What is it, you're done?" Kid yawned. "Open the door a bit and stick your hand out, I'll hand you the towel."

As if ignoring Kid's words, Law opened the door wide, stepped out of the bathroom and extended his hand for the promised towel as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

"Well?"

As night began to fall, Law sat on the couch sulking, his cheek still hurts from when Kid punched him earlier, and the redhead left without a word afterwards. Talked about irresponsible, Law had to literally grope around in the dark to find the clothes and towels which were carelessly dropped as Kid left him to his own devices. The raven-haired man could hear the shop buzzing with drunks and high-pitched laughs. Both Kid and Killer seemed to be busy at the moment, and all he could do was listen and wait for either of them to come. He already had enough of bumping around and collecting bruises to get to the couch, Law wouldn't want to add falling down the stairs into the list.

"Hey."

Killer who seemingly just appeared from nowhere dropped on the other side of the couch, and Law could feel the pitiful piece of furniture creaked and sunk at the additional weight.

"What are you doing here, I thought you're busy with the shop?"

"Kid could handle it for the moment, I'm taking a break." He paused, "And to check up on you."

"I don't need a fucking babysitter."

"You're welcome."

Law didn't say anything to follow the sarcastic remarks. He could tell that between Kid and Killer, the later is the brain of the operation and with his near monotonic voice, less fun to tease. Ensuing the death of Law's attempt in conversation, a weird slurping noise started. The blond was apparently sucking on a boxed beverage through what it sounded like, a straw. A boxed juice, perhaps? '_That's very cute.'_

"Can I ask you something?" Killer said, in between his slurping.

"Depends on the question." Law corked one of his his eyebrows as he turned to face the blond. He knew it won't do much on his vision, but he learned that facing people when they were talking to you was supposed to be a sign of respect and showed that you were actually paying attention.

"What did you do to Kid earlier?"

"Pardon me?" The question took Law by surprise. Wait, what _did_ he do?

"That idiot was furious when he came back down after he escorted you here."

"Was he, now?" Seriously, Law was wrecking his brain. What could he had actually done to make Kid –Oh, _that. _Law sincerely didn't think about it as such a big of a deal. Besides, they were all men here, and it was not like he had never seen anything like that before. How childish of Kid to be embarrassed by such a menial thing, like a naked body.

"Well, if you're not inclined to share, I'd just assume he was just his usual pissy self."

Law hummed, although somewhat doubt that Killer was convinced by his own assumption. But the man was smart enough not to probe too much into some other people's business, and to Law's that was a very remarkable trait, that he being a curious bastard, certainly lacked. Law felt a movement on the couch and as it creaked once more, indicating Killer was just getting up before the darn thing collapsed under their combined weight.

"Mr. Killer," Law called out carefully, "If that's your real name."

"No, it's not, but carry on."

The blond stood halfway between the stairs leading downwards to the hell that's about to break loose any moment now, but decided to answer one last question.

"What does Mr. Eustass looks like?"

It was such a simple and innocent question, but Killer found himself hesitating to answer it, as the blond himself could find a word that could fit the peculiar specimen named Eustass Kid. Law was silently waiting for an answer, and the noise from the shop grew louder with each passing minute Killer wasted on his break.

How would you describe Eustass Kid to a man who couldn't see for himself? Would it be his shitty personality, his unkempt appearance, or his bizarre sense of style? Should he tell Law that Kid was the type to pillage a friend's closet to dress a stranger, or that Kid wouldn't think twice to devour the last slice of pizza? Despite all that, Killer knew that the tulip haired brute was more than just what was shown on the rough exterior. So how would he describe the best man he had ever known his entire life?

Lost for words, Killer decided to go for the most obvious feature of the man.

"He has red hair."

With that single sentence hanging in the air, Killer left for the battlefield they called a shop. Leaving Law to wonder and picturing for himself, filling in piece by piece of the puzzle named Eustass Kid.

* * *

**A/N:** Yay! I really enjoyed writing Law's different approaches in talking towards Kid and Killer. Hope you guys have just as much fun reading it!

Thanks for reading and have a good day!

P.S. I have a little bit of surprise planned for the next chapter!


	5. Chapter 4

**Another Day, Another Time**

**Chapter.4 – Out of Reach**

**A/N: **I love you guys, and I did promise a surprise didn't I? So please enjoy this chapter!

* * *

A pair of golden eyes peered into the dark ceiling, scarcely blinking. Kid blamed his inability to sleep on his current freeloader. The redhead cringed as he envisioned the long day he would have to face tomorrow. He turned to his side and stared accusingly to the peaceful form of one Trafalgar Law passed out on the mattress. In contrast to the gentle rise and fall of the brunette's chest, Kid could feel his heart pounding hard as if it was trying to burst out of his chest. Irritated to the core, Kid wanted to bash the bastard's head in. How dare he slept so soundly while the owner of the room was left to bear the increasingly annoying ticking of the clock. Well, that and the raging boner he was sporting underneath the blanket.

For a reason Kid did not care to admit, the image of Law's bare body had been haunting him since the afternoon. Not that there was anything wrong with being attracted to another person, but it became a problem when said person was linked to the Donquixote family. Flashes of his old days of street fighting and gang busting subconsciously planted the need to be cautious around Law. Frowning, Kid traced the fading lines of old scars he had collected over the years with the tip of his fingers, reminding him of how he got each one of those.

A few lines across his left shoulder from the drug heist in East Blue. The jagged ones on his chest, from that brawl with Arlong's crew, and of course a few gun shot wounds form Capone's men. Killer stayed all the while when Kid was still roaming the streets with his eyes as wild as his hair, and dragged him out of the fights that almost took his life. Kid then knew that the blonde would stick with him till the end, and decided to follow his advice to quit. Eustass Kid was one lucky man, and certainly he would not sacrifice everything Killer had done to screw up and get in a mess with the Donquixote family.

Kid's frustration fueled his arousal even more, but Kid kept denying himself the sweet release with Law being the source.

Killer should know how much of a saint Kid was behaving. The blonde would've snorted at the prospect of Kid abstaining from sexual activities_. 'Right, and I will shave my head if you can really go through with it.' _Killer sarcastic voice rang in his mind, when he realized he was still touching himself, tracing those scars rather sensually. Kid stopped and balled his fist, punching the wall separating his, and Killer's room, but ended up sending a flaring pain in his knuckle. He tried to hold back his curses, afraid that it might woke Law up, which would lead to an entirely new awkward situation_. 'Oh, wait he couldn't see so it might be fine.' _But still, waving your boner in front of a blind man was still going to be awkward as fuck.

Looking over to the still form of the tanned man, Kid had to make sure that he was still asleep. The twitching in his crotch had grown past a tolerable level and what he was about to do was not something he would be proud of.

"Oh fuck, I can't believe I'm actually going to do this." Kid muttered with disdain.

The redhead moved his hand down south and center, until he reached the growing bulge under his boxer brief. He began to stroke it over the fabric ever so gently as his eyes swept over the beauty sleeping not so far to his side. He convinced himself that it was only to make sure the man stay in his slumber while he went about his business. Alas, when the mind was restless, trickery was easy to come by. Kid started to imagine sinful things those soft looking lips could do. Would the raven-haired male be as skillful with his tongue besides uttering words of insult? And those eyes, those piercing grey eyes, sent shudder through the redhead's whole body.

No. He couldn't hold back anymore. Kid realized as he felt the leaking pre-cum staining his boxer, even though he had barely touched himself. He breathed heavily as his heart pounded and blood rushing to his groin, fueling his length, and hardening it up more than what Kid thought was possible. The sensation felt devilish, especially with the gorgeous man was lying so close, blissfully unaware of what Kid was doing.

'_Yes, so close yet out of reach.' _Kid thought to himself.

Carefully, intently observing the sleeping man, Kid finally reached inside his boxer, grabbing his erection. He hissed at the sensation of his cold hand touching the skin.

"Fuck." He cussed silently.

He started to pump loosely at his length, trying to savor the sweet sensation as he knew he was close. In the darkened room, it was almost completely silent if it's not for Kid's occasional gasps and the sound of skin rubbing as he jerk himself off. The redhead tried to control his heavy breathing but failed miserably as he lost himself to the pleasure, all the while staring at Law's still form.

Kid's mind wandered off into the earlier event and tried to picture what would it be like to have Law completely at his mercy. What would it be like to stroke his caramel like smooth skin? Imagining the look in those stormy eyes as he cum, screaming Kid's name with his sexy voice. Trembling, gasping for air, begging for release. _Oh, God_. It was too much for Kid. Biting his bottom lips to prevent his moans from escaping, Kid quickened his pace.

Kid fixed his eyes on Law's face, still fantasizing about fucking the raven-haired man as he was nearing completion. He wanted this to last, but it just felt too fucking good. He rubbed his thumb against his slit sending shudders down his spine, strong enough to make him arch his back and squeezed his eyes shut.

'_Law.'_

He hadn't dared to say it out loud. _'No, not yet.'_

Utterly consumed by lust, Kid's vision was blurred out in a blinding light as he reached his climax and strings of thick, hot cum shot out and splattered on his broad chest. The activity left Kid as a sweating mess, panting hard on his bed, not even bothering to clean himself up.

Once again, after coming down to his senses the redhead was string at the dark ceiling contemplating his actions.

"What have I done…"

Kid attempted to regulate his heartbeat and breathing, but all of those effort were shot down to hell once he decided to give Law one last glance before falling into slumber himself. It took Kid several moments to register the situation when he looked over to the man, and was met with a piercing grey eyes staring into his very soul.

'_FUCKKKK!'_

A heart attack was an understatement. More accurately, it was like Kid died that very moment and was turned down by both heaven and hell alike. At that moment, the time was at a standstill and the silence grew thick. But in Kid's brain it was as utter chaos as gears clicked and rattled to find a solution or explanation to get him out of this shit hole. The drying cum splattered on his chest felt as though they were burning a hole through his soul with each passing second. Yet, not a word was exchanged between them.

Was it just a mere coincidence that Law woke up? Kid had hoped that was the case, and prayed for whatever deity was watching over him to let Law's blindness be his advantage and loophole. Kid wanted to bang his head on the wall out of embarrassment, but before he could do so, the silver orbs grew tired and sink behind their lids. The redhead watched in amazement, as Law went back to sleep. His frantic prayers fucking worked! Kid felt his heart released from the hellish grip and hyperventilated as a solid fucking tsunami of mixed feelings drowned him. Rather than saying Kid fell asleep, it was more like he fell into a temporary coma out of shock and embarrassment.

_'Just let me fucking die.'_

* * *

The morning after was the most awkward one Kid had ever had, and they had not even fucked. The scenario that played in Kid's twisted mind however, was a different story all together. A human mind was a very interesting area to explore, especially when one's fantasy could affect his behavior in reality.

Kid's mind kept on replaying the image he had of Law moaning his name. There was no escaping it, and that included when an innocent drop of milk rolled down Law's chin from his breakfast cereal fucking turned him on. The raven-haired man hadn't mention anything if he knew about what Kid had done the previous night and gave no indication if he knew at all.

"Oy Kid! If you're not going to fucking eat it, I will."

Before Kid realized it, Killer had grabbed his bowl of cereal and gobbled it up without giving Kid a chance to retaliate.

"Hey! I was gonna eat that!"

"No you're not. You've been staring at it for so long it has turned soggy."

"I like it that way!" It was a weak lie, but Killer being there at the table was a welcomed distraction to Kid's mind. Anything to take his mind off of Law.

"Yeah, yeah whatever. It's your turn to do the dishes this week, and you better do it properly."

Kid grunted as a reply and earned a distrustful look from Killer. Fuck, it was only once, _once!_ That Kid had forgotten to clear up the dishes and those fucking roaches built a kingdom in their fucking sink. Needless to say, they had been forced to replace all the dishes and eat out of a fucking makeshift watermelon bowl before getting proper replacement.

"I'm going to Wire's to pick up some stuff. I'll be back before we need to open. So you kids behave while I'm gone. I can feel the tension in the air and please don't break anything, and the kitchen is off limit as far as any sexual activity is concerned."

Kid jabbed his middle finger up in the air and Law gave Killer a confused look, as the blond retreated down the stair chucking, apparently very pleased with himself. Kid huffed and leaned back on the couch, finally coming to the conclusion that Law had no idea of his deed last night.

"That was so fucking close." He muttered out loud.

"What was?"

Oh, right he almost forgot Law was still there.

"Nothing. Could you pass me the remote?"

"I don't know where it is. Remember, I'm-"

"-Blind, yeah. Sorry." _'…and thank God for that.' _He added in his mind as he carefully leaned towards Law and reached over him to the remote, physically avoiding contact with the man.

The pair sat on the worn out couch as the redhead absently flipping through the TV channel, with Law just listening to the ever-changing news broadcasts, soaps, and pointless advertisements. Kid threw some glances at Law, and grew fascinated by his grey eyes, reflecting the light from the television. It was such a waste. Those beautiful pair of silver orbs put the moon to shame, but it was nothing more than decorations to Law's already gorgeous feature. People say that eyes were the windows to the soul. Did it mean that Law's was forever closed? Kid wondered if he truly peered into those eyes, what would he see?

"I can feel you staring."

Kid snapped out of his thought and flicked his eyes back towards the TV, continuing to abuse the buttons on the remote control.

"It's just your imagination." He lied.

…

"You know, I actually don't mind."

'_Huh?'_

Kid's fingers stopped on his track and some sort of advertisement played in the background as Law continued, to Kid's horror.

"But next time, if you really need to. Please use the bathroom."

Kid's heart sank right there and then. He gulped as he willed himself to speak.

"Since wh-"

"The whole damn time."

...

If only Kid hadn't been too shocked by the whole ordeal, he might've caught a small smirk forming on Law's lips.

* * *

**A/N:** I-I can't! I'm so sorry…my heart beats wayyy too fast in writing this chapter. Seriously though, this is my first time EVER in writing lemon, lime, orange or any other citrus scented stuffs. Please leave a review to tell me what you think of it, and have a good day, everyone!

**Thanks to all the wonderful reviewers: herfrostyx, silverfire113 and Mezaron!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Another Day, Another Time.**

**Chapter.5 – Laugh**

**A/N:** I was ecstatic by the reviews you guys left me from the previous chapter! I didn't expect such great reception! Well, I'm very sorry with the late update but here it is! Hope you enjoy it!

Special thanks to the lovely people:

EustassLaw, Sanjiism, Nintando, Mezaron, and Leppre

* * *

There were lots of times when Law had been curious about the things around him. He knew all about how they smelled and how they felt, sometimes even, how they would sound like when it smashed the ground, or the wall, or the ceiling –_Well,_ he was never very good at aiming.

Trafalgar Law wasn't born blind. No, he was a perfect little boy born into an unfortunate circumstance, or in his case, a psychotic family. But those were the times he would rather not think about. What had been bugging Law's mind during his first night intruding in Eustass Kid's dilapidated apartment, was his urge to know what the man looked like. Killer, had helped. Oh yes, a _very_ helpful one line comment about the man.

'_He has red hair.'_

Red. Oh, how he missed colors! He remembered demanding his room to be painted yellow when he was but a small kid. Again, his childhood was not something he wanted to recall. Law pulled at his raven-hair, tossing and turning on the hard mattress Kid had set up for him_. 'Let's just focus on Kid here, alright?'_ He thought to himself. The rest of what he knew about his host was what he found out by himself, while being tossed and carried around like a sad sack of potatoes. Mister Eustass was well-built, that, he had no doubt about that. What ticked him was how gentle Eustass was being to him, and it reminded him of a certain someone. The guy he ran away from, to be more precise. Too gentle for his liking, he was not made of glass for fuck's sake! Law's eye twitched in annoyance as he let his thoughts wander.

Years and years, spent in the institute under the constant watch of the infamous Donquixote Doflamingo was not a fun filled childhood. Only the unlucky few knew what was hidden behind those purple tinted glasses, and Law was too familiar with it for his liking. The gaze held more than madness, a form of insanity even the ironclad wall of the asylum won't be able to contain.

"_Come on Law, be a good boy and come sit with me."_

The raven haired man knew he was treading into a dangerous memory, but sometimes there was nothing you could do against it.

He could still feel a hand with a touch gentle as a breeze gliding across his cheek lovingly as the other would coax the book out of Law's tiny hands. Yes, he remembered reading. He remembered the vast collection of books that filled his childhood with wonders and dreams. The man would laugh as Law always gripped at the book with all his might, not wanting to let go.

"_Come on now, it's past your bed time."_

"_But I'm not tired yet, Doffy."_

The laughter was always soft and full of love, or was Law too naïve too realize the demon within. There was a gap as his brain refused to go into what happened between his early years and his plunge into darkness. It was still too painful for the raven-haired man to accept the reality, as he knew he had lost something far more precious to him.

Law was about to go into another panic attack again as he cursed himself for overthinking things. But alas, he was saved by a strange noise coming for the owner of the room he was currently in. He prayed that he was wrong, but of course the man with less grace than a flailing fish just had to jerk off right next to him. On the bright side, it amused Law to no end, and successfully threw all the depressing thoughts out of the picture.

Ah, and of course he could tell if the redhead was reaching his climax what with his panting and erratic breathing. He decided to keep his demeanor as calm as possible, until he get the chance to gave Kid the scare of his life. Not long after, Law could clearly hear the halted yelp as Kid obviously just realized that Law had his eyes open.

What wouldn't Law had given just to catch a glimpse of Kid's horrified expression.

'_Well, serves him right.' _He mused as he happily let his weary self to rest.

* * *

Killer is a fucking sponge. He absorbed everything around him, whatever noise, whatever scene, or the slightest possible tension in the air, he would just grasped it and never let go. People usually thought that with his unruly mess of hair covering half his face, Killer wouldn't be able to register half the thing happening around him. But alas, the blond was blessed with an instinct sharper than a blade. It was his weapon, and the man was not afraid to use it, usually to spite and poke at the red headed beast. Granted, he was a heavy sleeper, and Kid thanked all the holy deities for that for the walls between their rooms were thin. If a blind man could figure out what he was doing, Killer might as well be recording the obscene noises in the next room.

"You're doing it again."

Killer chided as Kid kept on throwing worried glances towards the blond while constantly shifting uncomfortably in his chair.

"Doing what? You have your back turned, you can't possibly know what I'm doing." Kid replied, annoyed yet scarily impressed at Killer's sharp intuition.

"Ah, yes. I forgot to tell you that I've grown a third eye on the back of my head."

Well, it was a joke, but when it came to Killer, Kid would have never guessed what was hidden underneath those piles of golden locks.

"Quit it. You're giving me the creeps."

"How's your new roommate by the way?"

_Shit_.

That was the one subject Kid wanted to avoid right now, or preferably forever.

"He's…he's doing okay, I guess."

"You didn't do anything to him did you?"

"Wha-why would I? How- NO! no, I did _not _do anything to him."

A silence.

"…"

"What?"

"…If you say so." Killer continued working on his new tattoo design while smiling to himself. He had learned and confirmed the suspicion that was brewing in the back of his head since breakfast. He would have been lying to himself if he said that he didn't expected something of the sort to happen. But _damn_, Kid moves fast.

"I was serious when I said I did not do anything to him!"

_Oh?_

It was easy to detect if Kid was lying, and this time, he wasn't. But what did he do then, to get this flustered over the subject? Killer's attention finally perked and he turned to face the redhead. Kid could feel the piercing gaze from under Killer's bangs and he immediately regretted ever saying anything back. He gulped as he watched Killer flexed his fingers and meticulously putting his pen down to the side.

"You did something."

It wasn't a question.

At times like this, Kid truly wonder how sharp could the blond could be when he was awake and how dead to the world he could be in his asleep version. Although, it wouldn't make that much of a difference as there was no way in hell that Kid's going to spill. Contrary to popular belief, Kid's strong headedness could also serve as his saving grace. The redhead also knew that his companion was far too smart to try to eyeball him until he talked, it was a pure waste of time.

Prepared with several comebacks, Kid waited for the interrogation that never came. Instead, Killer left his seat and marched upstairs.

'_Holy shit.'_

Not long after, Killer stomped his way down wearing a mask of unreadable expression.

"Come here."

Killer motioned to the middle of the store, in a tone similar to what a father might use prior to giving an unruly child a serious ass whooping. Kid gulped and obeyed the blond, dreading what consequence was awaiting him.

"Closer." He beckoned.

Kid tentatively took a step closing the distant between them. Killer sighed, as if disappointed and set the palm of his hands on each side of Kid's face. The redhead was confused and scared beyond his wit. Their position was weirdly intimate and with their chests almost touching, he could feel Killer's breath against his neck. Kid's heart started to race as his best friend's hand turned to gripping claws and bringing his head down to meet Killer's in a brutal headbutt.

"WHAT THE FUCK, KID?!"

"THAT'S MY LINE!"

The redhead blinked as the daylight started to waver between the fabrications of reality.

"I never thought you could surprise me further with your stupidity. But this is a whole new level of low."

Well, Kid had no ground to deny what Killer had just said. He wasn't proud of what he had done, and nothing could be used to justify his action. So the redhead just stood there, rubbing his throbbing forehead and took the lecture begrudgingly. _Man,_ he figured that Law would be the type to spill.

"Still, I'm surprised he wasn't mad at you."

"He said he didn't mind."

…

'_Crap, I should've kept my big mouth shut.'_

Killer opened his mouth, unsure of what to say after Kid's shameless declaration on Law's consent. Now this time, it was his turn to remedy his headache, and turned towards the Kitchen.

"You crazy fuckers are made for each other." The blond muttered under his breaths.

A few minutes later, Killer came back with two cups of coffee in each hand, and handed one to Kid. The redhead took it as a good sign that Killer was no longer mad at him. The blond took a seat right in front of Kid's desk and stared at the redhead.

"What are we gonna do with him?" Said the blond.

"Who? Law? I dunno, we're gonna figure something out."

Kid and Killer could never really fight for more than a few minutes, if one could call it a 'fight' at all. Soon the atmosphere in the room returned to its default laid back state, as the two men sitting across each other sipping coffee in peaceful bliss.

"Well, we need to figure something out soon."

Kid knew that it was inevitable to have this talk about Law. All the previous men they have saved from the streets had at least worked in the shop for a while when they were trying to get back on their feet. Though for Law, it was more challenging than most.

"We can't get him to work in the store, with his eyes not working and all that."

"Yes, and some people are gonna come looking. Again."

Killer's expression took a slight turn as he observe the redhead's expression as he mentioned the unpleasant visit of the Donquixote family. Killer just couldn't stress it enough that it was of utmost importance for Kid to know exactly what they were getting into. At the mention of the family, the taste of Kid's coffee turned sour in his mouth. He hated the prospect of Law being taken by those despicable men, though he himself was baffled by the risk he was ready to take. Opposing the family was not going to be a walk in the park, but he would do it anyway. Not only for Law, Kid knew that he would do it for anyone in general. Being involved in the underground business once, he knew precisely what despicable acts that happened. He was once part of them, he needed to repent for his sins and the least he could do was to at least save someone.

He wanted to, he needed to save Law.

'_But how?'_

"We can keep him as a sex slave." Kid said offhandedly.

Kid earned himself a smack on the head for that.

"What? I'm just joking."

"With what I learned today, I couldn't tell if you are." Killer glared into his eyes, but there also a glint of humor there.

"Fuck off Killer, you know me better than that."

They started chuckling to themselves, and proceeded into a full-fledged manic episode of laughter. It was a good kind of laugh, the one that no one was sure what they were actually laughing about, but it just made the whole situation all the more hilarious. Maybe Kid and Killer had more than just a screw loose somewhere in their brain, but it was all alright. Their crazy episode however, sent a certain freeloader to carefully trod down the stairs to find the source of the disturbance. Law stood there by the doorframe utterly confused, waiting for someone to explain what was happening. Killer had just stormed towards him earlier with question regarding Kid's midnight activity, and not long after he stormed back down, shouting could be heard and now these series of deranged laughter.

'_Maybe I came to the wrong neighborhood.' _Law lamented.

It wasn't all that bad though. It was the first time in years since Law had heard such free, indulgent, laughs. It was so different and different was good. Maybe one day he would be able to join them, maybe one day he wouldn't be burdened by his haunting past.

'_Hey Law, look at this!'_

Yes, he remembered now, the last time he heard such beautiful laughter. It felt so long ago, and yet he hold them so close to his heart, so dear that it started to ache.

"Cora-san." He sighed.

Law forced himself to step forward into the room, approaching the maniacal hyenas and put up his best snarky comment and attitude. He ensured himself he would pull through this. Maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow, but one day he definitely be able to do it. He had made a promise to that man, that he would one day find happiness. Even though now he would have to do it by groping in the dark, surely he would be able to find his light again.

Kid looked at him with teary eyes and a grin stretched painfully on his face, still trying to contain his laughter.

"We still haven't figured out what to do with you yet." Said the redhead, trying to catch his breaths.

"Really now, mister Eustass?" Law huffed, "And here I thought you've decided to make me your in-house whore."

"Don't be so crude. Although, it'd be great if you can give us some ideas on how you could help out around here, since you're freeloading and all." Kid chuckled, with a tinge of guilt from Law's comment.

Law was immensely pleased, after hearing that the madman duo wanted him to help out. At long last, someone who would treat him as an equal! The gears in his brain started to turn, finding a way that he could be helpful. Suddenly, it struck him. There was something that he used to be really good at, well it had been a while since he last did it, but he got nothing to lose now. _'It wouldn't hurt to try.'_

"I might have something in mind."

...

TBC

* * *

**A/N:** Well, this chapter focused more on their character development, and a bit of a peek to Law's past. Leave a review to let me know what you think, and if you have any suggestions, or guesses of what might happen next, they're always welcomed! Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
